Bleach Extinction
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Two years after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War the Soul Society is still in shambles, Ichigo leaving to live out his life as a human...and a new enemy arises, an even stronger enemy, and the Soul Society can't defend against it this time, without Ichigo's help, with the Senkaimon closed forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bleach: Extinction**_

_**Day of Destruction Arc**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Awaken**_

Souls fallen and lives lost, that was the result of the Thousand Year Blood War, as it was soon named. The war in which the Quincy armies, led by Juha Bach, attacked the Soul Society indiscriminately. It was the bloodiest war in all the history of the Soul Society, and in the end, even with the Quincy's ultimate defeat, left this realm in a state of utter chaos. The attack caused the Soul Society's defenses to drop permanently, allowing all sorts of Hollows and Arracnars from Hueco Mundo to enter without question. That was only two years ago, and already it's worsened beyond repair. A state of anarchy not seen since the Warring Souls Period of Soul Society, but at this point, it might be even worse. Central 46 calling a state of Martial Law in Soul Society, beyond the authority of Captain Commander Kyoraku. For the first time in many years the four Kamui have been called to the front lines of the war, the rest of the Gotei 13 remaining ever vigilant, but off to the sides; even the other Captains remained remained on the sidelines for the time. The four great warriors of this generation of the Soul Society: Yoruichi Shihoin, the Kamui of Hoho, Shunsui Kyoraku, the Kamui of Hakuda, Jushiro Ukitake, the Kamui of Zanjutsu, and Kisuke Urehara, the Kamui of Kido. The victory in their battles are the only things giving the citizens and soldiers in arms even a shred of hope; yet still, some believe that this "hope" died with Yamamoto.

_Flashback_

_End of the war..._

The Soul Society trembled as Juha Bach met his demise at the hands of the orange spiky haired hero, equipped with his new Bankai, his Quincy: Volstandig, and his new Resurrection, combining his powers with a Getsuga Tensho so immense in power that the entire Soul Palace almost crumbled, including the main palace and every sub palace belonging to the Royal Gaurd members. The debris and smoke was so thick that nobody for miles could see a thing, their vision clouded by soot. Ichigo, landing softly on the ground beneath him, waved his Hollowification and Quincy: Volstandig covered Zanpakuto to clear the dust. Behind him was the Royal Guard, battered and beaten, accompanied by Orihime Inoue, Chad Yasutora, and Uryu Ishida, and not far away, as soon could be seen, was Kisuke Urehara and Yoruichi Shihoin, with pleased expressions on their faces due to the outcome.

Everyone gazed at the corpse of Juha on the ground before them. His entire body was almost unrecognizable; his body, head to toe, covered in soot and dust, his limbs mangled in complete disarray, many of his organs visible outside of his body, laying on the ground, mashed in mucky puddles. Ichigo squinted at the sight of the disaster he caused, but also looked rather pleased; pleased that the fighting was finally over. He dropped his Bankai-both blades-which transformed back into it's sealed state, his Hollowification and Volstandig disappearing along with it, making his face and hair visible, his hair appearing to be a lot longer than normal, stretching down to his middle back.

The Royal Guard gathered around Juha Bach and gazed down at him, saddened. "Let's dispose of this trash." Exclaimed Ichibei, his voice sounding solemn, a contrary to their battle, in which he seemed happy and joyful to fight Bach. "You had so much, and it was never enough, old friend. But now you rest." He continued, in regards to Bach himself.

Him, Shutara, Kirinji, Kirio, and Nemaiya lifted up Bach's body together. Ichibei tilted his head over to Ichigo and said, "Thank you Substitute Shinigami for dealing with this menace for us. We'll deal with him ourselves now. You should return to your world, where you belong."

Ichibei opened up a Kido Portal and the Royal Guard stepped through it with Bach's corpse, the portal disappearing, only leaving a trail of dust in it's wake. Ichigo's confidence suddenly shifted as he knelt down to one knee. His wounds, which were previously sealed by Orihime, began to tear open again, and he coughed up a large amount of blood. Before he could speak-or the others could come to his rescue-his eyes shut and he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed, running over to him.

Urehara arrived as well and ran a few on the sight tests on him. Stuff like checking his heartbeat, checking his pulse, and checking his breathing, Orihime voluntarily sealed his wounds again. "Don't worry, he'll live." Urehara confirmed in sort of a happy-solemn tone. "But he needs to get to the 4th Division Barracks right now, or that might change."

He motioned for Chad to come over and carry Ichigo; Chad, understanding Urehara's signal, did just that. Donning his Fullbring, due to how heavy Ichigo's body has become, Chad lifted him and began to carry him to the same tower that the Royal Guard used to lift them up to the Palace. His facial expression, like everyone else's, was sad and depressing. This war took a tole on everyone, even those who fought very little, such as Chad and Orihime. Chad had one eye closed tight from the battle, blood slowly streaming out of it, and Orihime's new outfit was all tattered and beaten, her cleavage just barely hidden, her hair fuzzy and unkempt.

Urehara stabbed his Zanpakuto, in it's Shikai state, into the ground, made some hand signals, and summoned a Kido portal which looked different than the one Ichibei had summoned. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakuto-which she noticed was much lighter than she'd expected-and the three of them, Chad carrying Ichigo, along with Yoruichi, headed through the blue portal which closed behind them. It was Bakudo 45: Blue Teleportation; a blue portal that could teleport them anywhere in the Soul Society so long as the user's Spiritual Power was strong enough to allow for it. The inside looked similar to the inside of a Garganta, except this was completely blue. Urehara landed and used his Spiritual Power to create a walkway, just as if it was a Garganta, and everyone began to walk.

When they reached the other side Kisuke opened another portal, and everyone exited, the portal closing behind them. Greeting them in the Seireitei was a female Shinigami, appearing to be in her early to mid twenties, with gray, spiky hair, and a black Shinigami cloak, her Zanpakuto sheathed on her right side, and a Lieutenant's badge latched onto her left side.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu." Urehara exclaimed in his usual snarky tone. He seemed to be trying to lift everyone's spirits by pretending like nothing happened, but it didn't appear to be working. "Just in time. Mr. "Hero" over here needs medical attention and fast."

"Very well, I will see what I can do." She replied in a professional, matter-of-fact tone. Like everyone else she looked sad due to the war, gazing downward. "I hope I can help, though. With Captain Unohana gone, I don't know..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine." A voice sounded from afar. Everyone's heads shifted to see a tall, male Shinigami adorned in a Captain's uniform partially covered by a red jacket without his arms visible through the sleeves, wearing a strange hat.

"Captain Kyoraku!" Koetsu exclaimed, surprised. "I thought you were with Central 46. You told me to take care of this part of the Seireitei while you helped them figure out something to do with the Soul Society during the post-war."

"I figured I could take a little break." He responded in his usual carefree expression. He rested his hand on Kotetsu's shoulder, attempting to give her comfort. "Don't worry about Unohana's death. It was unfortunate, but it had to be done. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Besides, you learned everything you know from her, right?"

Koetsu tried to simile, but was plagued by sadness and fatigue. "True, but she never taught me everything she knows. Not even close."

Kotetsu motioned for everyone to follow her, Shunsui staying behind to monitor the ground which was previously a battlefield. "Here's the 4th Division 'Barracks,' she said, putting emphasis on the "Barracks." Everyone was shocked to find not the actual Barracks, but a large group of tents, arranged in no particular order or fashion. "Surprised? During the war all of the Barracks were destroyed; that included the 4th Division. So I had the idea of setting up these tents for Shinigami Medical Support, and 3rd Seat Yamada and 4th Seat lemura aided me with the construction."

"Not bad." Urehara complimented, taking off his hat and setting it down on a bench set up, positioning himself right next to it.

Kotetsu helped Chad carry Ichigo inside of a tent and lay him down on a large, thick, gray cot, Orihime setting Ichigo's Zanpakuto down next to the cot. Looking at Orihime's appearance Kotetsu reached inside of a small medical bag and grabbed a black Shinigami cloak, handing it to Orihime. "Put these on. Looking like that you'll get a lot of perverted male Shinigami around her starring at you if you don't."

Orihime's face turned pure red with embarrassment. Due to all the chaos and anarchy she had yet to realize what she looked like due to the fighting. She looked down at herself and freaked out, attempting to cover her body with her arms and hands, but failing. She grabbed the cloak, located a curtain in the tent they were in, and concealed herself behind it so she could change clothes, Kotetsu giggling at how flustered she became.

Kotetsu began to check Ichigo out, performing an examination which lasted for several minutes. Chad sat down on a bench while Yoruichi acted as Koetsu's assistant, handing her medical tools when needed. Kotetsu quickly finished, just in time for Orihime to return fully clothed again, and everyone looked at Ichigo again; he was bandaged from heat to toe in white bandages, much of them partially soaked in his blood, and underneath of him, between him and the cot, was a splint which Kotetsu was working to take off. Ichigo woke up finally, his eyes slowly opening, and he noticed everyone standing around him.

"E-Everyone." He stuttered in a whispering manner. "W-What happened? Wait!" He said suddenly, shocked. "Juha! Where is he!?"

"He's dead." Orihime says to him in a reassuring tone. "You defeated him. We're at the makeshift 4th Division Barracks now, making sure you get better. You were damaged pretty badly by the fight."

"I'd imagine." Ichigo's speech now seemed more coherent with less stuttering, but he was still obviously in pain. He struggled to sit up, laying his feet on the ground next to the cot, and took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, rubbing his temples with both of his hands. His hair was tied up in a long ponytail so it couldn't be seen at all from the direct front.

"So it's over?" He asked more calm.

Yoruichi responded solemnly. "Yeah. But the tragedy hasn't even begun to end. The Soul Society's still in an upheaval, and the combined efforts of Central 46 and the last remaining remnants of the Gotei 13 can't seem to deal with the chaos and anarchy, or repair the damage that's been done."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm awake then. I can help..." Ichigo stated with his usual cocky smile on his face.

"No." Yoruichi cut him off. "You, Chad, and Orihime need to head back to your world immediately."

"But..."

"Look. We're grateful for everything you've done over the years. Really, we are. But this is our problem to solve. You've done more than enough; we could never repay you for all your help. Now you just need to go back to your own world where you belong."

"But...will you guys be all right?" He asked in concern. Both Chad and Orihime looked equally concerned.

"Don't worry." Kisuke cut in. "We'll be just fine. It'll take some time, but I know we'll be able to get back on our feet again." He put his hat back on his head and stood up, heading out of the tent. "Come with me and I'll set up a Senkaimon for you." His voice suddenly went low and serious. "You guys don't belong here...or have you forgotten?"

"No. We haven't forgotten. Alright, we'll go." Ichigo agreed at last. He looked over at Chad and Orihime who nodded back at him, albeit reluctantly.

Ichigo let out a large, hopeful sigh, and stood up. He bent down to one knee in pain, causing Orihime and Chad to grab one of his arms each, aiding him to his feet, helping him walk outside of the tent and following Kisuke a little ways until he could walk on his own. Yoruichi followed, grabbing his Zanpakuto before she left the tent. Once they got far enough away from the barracks they encountered a tall, muscular, black haired man, who had a staff in each of his hands.

"Prepare the Senkaimon, Tessai." Kisuke told him drawing his Zanpakuto and sticking it into the ground.

"Right away, sir." Tessai responded instantly, sticking one of his staff's in the ground, and the other staff in the ground someplace else; when he did, those two staffs and Kisuke's sword made a large triangle on the ground. Yoruichi unsheathed her dagger and stuck it in the ground in the center of the triangle; when she did, all four of the items began surging with electricity, and electrical streams connected them, reaching far into the sky.

"Wait." Ichigo said as they were about to begin. "Where's Uryu? I remember that he was fighting Juha Bach alongside me, but my memories after that are still a little fuzzy."

"He went back to the World of the Living already." Yoruichi answered. "There were a lot of Quincies who decided to betray Juha, and actually lived through it. He took them back to raise them up to be great Hollow Hunters, just like him and his predecessors."

Kisuke motioned for Tessai and Yoruichi to get in positioned, which they did. All three of them formed hand signs, and then began a long, complicated chant to form the Senkaimon.

Kisuke began. "Heaven's from above, pathway to the sacred lands. Show us the way, and guide us to prosperity. Make sure no evils survive, and save the world from the torments of the damned forevermore!"

Yoruichi continued. "Great beast of the mountain Gods show us your strength and bring fourth a power not seen in thousands of years; today the great one shall rise, and all who oppose his might shall perish!"

Tessai continued. "Lock down the sins of mankind and shower us with praise and blessings that even the Devil will quiver at the very sight of! Open the gateway to our dreams and to the great, never before seen paradise!"

After that, all three of them concluded in unison. "Destroy the darkness and reveal the light! Bakudo #25: Senkaimon!"

With the chant finished the Senkaimon began to form in the center of the lighting, which was already crushing the ground and creating an earthquake by the time they were done. The Senkaimon appeared as a white, almost clear and see through portal inside of a gigantic box made out of three gigantic rods, two sticking out of the ground, and one on top. The Senkaimon looked the same on both sides, and it's presence was causing a mysterious wind to circulate that made it difficult to hear anything else.

Kisuke spoke up, raising his voice as to speak over the sound of the Senkaimon. "Alright, that's it you guys! Time to head back!"

Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime walked over toward the Senkaimon and took one more look back at the Soul Society-at their friends-before they stepped through. Yoruichi was the one who saw them off, handing Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass to him.

"You forgot about this." She said with a humorous grin on her face.

"Thanks." He replied, grateful. "You sure you'll be fine?" He asked in concern.

"Don't worry about us. You have your own world to get back to, remember?" She reminded him. "It's not your place to get involved in our issues. You've helped enough."

"Yeah...alright. Take care, then." He said. He noticed that Chad and Orihime had already gone through the Senkaimon so he, taking his Zanpakuto from Yoruichi, decided to take his leave as well.

When all three of them were through the Senkaimon closed, the three rods holding the portal up turning to rubble and dust, and the electricity that was present suddenly vanished without a trace. The ground still looked shaken up, but Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi gave a huge sigh of relief in unison. Yoruichi turned to Kisuke quickly, visibly startling him for a second.

"We lied to them when We told them that we could handle stuff here, right?" She said with a cynical smirk.

"Pretty much, yep." Kisuke responded with a similar cynical smirk. His voice suddenly went low and serious, yet carrying for his now-departed friends. "But this isn't their world. And this isn't their problem."

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown People_

Four mysterious silhouettes arrived in a pure black Garganta which just appeared in a desolate location in the Rukongai District of the Soul Society. One of the silhouette's was tall, skinny, and masculine, one was tall, muscular, and masculine, one was short, skinny, and masculine, and one was tall, skinny, and rather feminine looking. The area around the Garganta was baron and desolate, looking almost as consumed by chaos as the location where Juha Bach was killed, although not quite that bad.

"How long has it been now. Two thousand years? Longer? I've honestly lost track." The tall, skinny, and masculine silhouette sounded off. He was standing in the front, leading their assault. "Not long ago, this place was at the height of it's glory...look at it now."

"You sound almost sad." The tall, muscular, and masculine silhouette responded; he was standing all the way in the back of the four, and his voice was booming with a strong echo. "Don't tell me, you still care for your old home."

"No. Not a bit." The front silhouette replied without emotion or care. "It's time to go Zen...Burikka...Hig...the target won't wait."

"Yes, Shikyo, we know." The short, skinny, and masculine silhouette spoke next, who was standing clear on the left side of them. He had a smooth voice which sounded gentle yet ominous at the same time.

The tall, skinny, and feminine silhouette spoke last. "Let's see how strong the Soul Society is after the war which just ended." She had a soothing-sounding female voice; she was standing clear on the right side of them. The Garganta suddenly closed in a hurry behind them, and the four of them slowly disappeared, the last one to go being the one at the front, Shikyo, the last thing remaining being his glaring eyes, before he was gone completely.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bleach: Extinction**_

_**Day of Destruction Arc**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Pain Redefined**_

_World of the Living..._

_Underneath Urehara's Shop..._

The ground in the human world was baron and almost desert-like, mountains, hills, craters, and tundras seen as far as the eye can see. Up above was a sky of generic blue with white clouds, like the wallpaper in a baby's room, but a hole could be seen in it, with a latter coming through the hole leading all the way to the ground. The ground itself is mostly light brown, with a few shadows making it appear dark brown here and there. A portal began to open up on the ground; it looked exactly like it did in the Soul Society when it's finished; three rods creating a box, two on the sides and one on the top, with the portal in the center of it, looking exactly the same on both sides, removing the idea of a front and back. Lighting shot down from the roof, even though it wasn't actually the sky-and the roof remained completely intact-and attached itself to the portal, making it appear active. After several seconds three individuals, soon revealed to be Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad, step out of the portal.

When they come through, the portal disappears, just as it did on the other side, with the three of them being greeted by an old friend of theirs. He had slightly long, black, wavy hair that stretches down to the back of his neck and slightly in front of his eyes, and had circular glasses on. He was adorned in the standard Quincy attire, as opposed to the Stern Ritter attire, which consisted of a tight white shirt and pants with blue stripes, white gloves, and white shoes. His solemn expression suddenly turned to a small, open mouth smirk upon seeing his friends return, unharmed, walking up to them as the portal and lighting finished fading away completely, and Orihime fell to her feet, obviously still not use to using the Senkaimon.

"About time you got back." He said with a smile, helping Orihime to her feet. "I've been here for a couple days now."

"Sorry." Ichigo said in a jokingly condescending tone. "I've kind of been unconscious for the last couple of days."

"How's the Human World, Uryu?" Orihime asked in a hurry, leaning up to him with a worried tone and expression, folding her hands together close to her face in a hopeful manner.

Uryu blushed at how close she was to him, but then regained his composure, and responded, "It's fine, don't worry," with slight stutters along the way. "It wasn't damaged that much due tot he war, because Ichigo took out Bach before it could, and any damage that did occur is easily repairable."

"That's good." Ichigo exclaimed. "I also heard that you're harboring some Quincy former enemies here. Is that right?"

Uryu let out a large sigh and replied, "Yes, it is. They betrayed Bach toward the end of the war; because of this, the Soul Society allowed them to live, but ironically was going to banish them to Hueco Mundo."

"That sounds like a death sentence to me." Ichigo stated, visibly angry.

"It is. That's why I, as a Quincy who's better with the Soul Society than them, agreed to keep them here in the Human World, and Central 46 accepted my offer." He turned around. "They're currently helping me build a Quincy Base in town. Come, I'll show you."

Uryu grabbed hold of Orihime and Ichigo grabbed hold of Chad, and the two of them flew to the ceiling, heading through the hole at the top, and arrived at the storefront of Urehara's Shop. It appeared to be completely vacant, due to Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai still being in the Soul Society, and the sign at the front read closed. Before they could leave the shop a shadow approached Ichigo front behind and attempted to kick him, which he at first managed to block with his sword. After that it attempted to punch him and succeeded, sending him flying across Urehara's Shop, knocking down much of the supplies near him. He quickly scurried to his feet, extremely angry, his teeth exposed as he stared at Jinta, the culprit; he had spiky, red hair, and was slightly tall, although not too tall, red eyes, and a bit muscular for his age.

"Jinta! What the hell!?" Ichigo shouted; Uryu, Chad, and Orihime quickly scooted away from him, with frightened expressions on their faces.

"What the hell to you!?" Jinta shouted back, his expression looking almost exactly the same as Ichigo's. "You'd normally either block or dodge all of my attacks! What happened to you, Ichigo!?"

"I just finished saving the world, that's what!" He explained. "I'm still in a lot of pain, stupid kid!"

Jinta's expression changed to a sad one, and he tilted his head downwards. "S-Sorry. I didn't realize. You're not too hurt, are you?"

Ichigo's calmed down slightly before he responded, folding his arms, and turning his head 180 degrees. "No, I'm fine. What're you doing here anyways?"

"Due to the war in Soul Society, because it had the possibility of effecting the Human World, Kisuke ordered me and Ururu to stay here." He explained. "He put a powerful Kido barrier around this shop, to prevent anyone from hurting us. He said we should remain in here until he returns."

"Why don't you come with us then? The war's over." Orihime suggested.

"No, I'll stay." Jinta turned her down with a smile, stuttering slightly and blushing, gazing at her large breasts. "Ururu's still sleeping, and I'd like to watch over her until she wakes up. Plus, Urehara will probably be mad if we left before he returned." He looked down at the ground and blushed again as he mentioned Ururu in such a manner.

"Sounds good. Be safe." Ichigo said; afterwards him, Chad, and Orihime continued to follow Uryu outside of the shop.

As they walked through Karakura Town, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime were shocked at what they saw; buildings collapsed and toppled over on each other, entire patches that were supposed to have trees completely baron, some of them still having grass and some of them without grass.

"Uryu!" Ichigo exclaimed. Uryu's eyes previously gazed back at Ichigo, as if he knew Ichigo was going to start complaining. "I thought you said there was no suffering in the Human World during the war!"

"Calm down, Ichigo!" Uryu demanded, spinning around toward Ichigo. "To start, I never said there was zero suffering around here. Second, it's not as bad as you think; despite how it looks, not a huge amount of people were injured, and even less were killed. The damage to the surroundings is the worst tragedy that you'll see in this world."

"That's a relief." Orihime stated with a sigh.

"But there's one thing I still don't understand." Chad cut in as they continued to pass by destroyed buildings. "Why was the Human World targeted to begin with?"

Uryu explained, "Juha Bach didn't just want to take over Soul Society; he aimed to become a 'God' of all of existence, so to speak. That's why he attacked Hueco Mundo and imprisoned the head Arrancar, Tia Harribel."

The four of them soon passed by Ichigo's house, which was surprisingly completely undamaged, gaining Ichigo's attention briefly. "Fortunately, however, Central 46 felt the need to deploy a large group of powerful Shinigami to the Human World to defend it, so even though a large group of both Quincy and Hollow made it to Karakura Town, they couldn't harm many people."

They finally arrived at the Quincy Base, as Uryu pointed out; to their surprise, all they could see was Uryu's house. Uryu led them inside, into the kitchen, and then through a door which led down into the basement; or rather, what Ichigo thought was going to be the basement. Instead what he saw before him was an area very similar to what's below Urehara's Shop and the Viseords base. It was a baron wasteland with many hills and mountains, stretching as far as the eye could see, just like the other two; it was impossible to see if it was larger or smaller than the other two, however. The only notable difference in appearance is that it appears to be more battle torn than the other two, and before them stood several Quincy, some of them which Ichigo recognized, but most of them he didn't.

All of the Quincy below looked up to see everyone arrive. While some appeared overjoyed, others showed disgusted or angry expressions; the only thing making them ignore Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime, was the fact that Uryu returned with them. Uryu stood before them, his friends standing behind him, and began to speak, his voice large and booming across the landscape, reaching all the Quincy present.

"Alright, be silent!" Uryu demanded to everyone, holding both of his arms, with open hands, out to his side, trying to point out his friends behind him. "I've brought my friends here to help us train. They're on our side, and you better be able to get along with them." He finished matter-of-fact, with a straight face, never stuttering or stumbling over his words.

One of the Quincy's stepped forward. She had long, flowing, silky, black hair, black eyes, and was average height, wearing the same uniform Uryu was instead of the Stern Ritter uniform; in fact, so did all the other Quincy in the room as well.

"Why are you having them work with us?" She exclaimed in confusion and anger, one hand on her hip and the other held out slightly in front of her. "In case you forgot, they were working with the Soul Society against us not long ago!"

"Yes, but that's because we worked for Bach at the time...we don't anymore. Since we betrayed Bach, they're on our side now." He explained. "Plus, they're my best friends. If you have an issue, then leave." Uryu used his finger to point toward the exit, visibly enraging the Quincy woman.

"Don't worry about it, Bambi." Another female voice came from the crowd. Another female Quincy stepped forward. She looked exactly like Bambi with the hair, eyes, and wardrobe; the only notable difference in appearance is their faces. While Bambietta has a bit of a thin, lush face, this new woman has a slightly thicker face, but is nevertheless lush looking; in addition to that, Bambietta wears a hat, and the other woman doesn't. "I trust Uryu wholeheartedly. Any friend of his is a friend of mine." Her voice was lustful, and she had a crooked look on her face.

"Hmph...it still makes me mad. I don't like trusting someone just because someone else tells me to, no matter how I trust that person." She took another look at Uryu's finger, and then turned around and rejoined the crowd, the other female joining her after being thanked by Uryu for calming her down.

Uryu turned back to his friends and said, "Now that that's been resolved, we can get down to business. You don't have to train with us if you don't want to, but the option is always open."

Ichigo smiled but shook his hand, shaking his head no. "Nah, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna head home for the time being. I'm sure my sisters have been worried about me."

"That's probably a good idea, Ichigo." Uryu agreed.

"Ichigo, I'm coming with you!" Orihime exclaimed, following behind a leaving Ichigo. "I need to head home and change into actual clothes, instead of this Shinigami cloak."

"I'm gonna head home too." Chad said in his normal almost expressionless tone, following behind the two of them. "I like to train alone nowadays."

"That's fine guys." Uryu said in an understandingly, turning back to his fellow Quincy. Before they left he continued, "But be careful. With the Soul Society still in so much chaos, there's no telling if the Human World will be completely safe or not from this point on."

Ichigo tiled his head slightly back to Uryu and gave him a large thumbs up, with a large smile which exposed his bright white teeth. "No sweat! I took down Juha Bach; nothing can stop me now!"

Uryu smiled in amusement as his three friends left the underground Quincy Base and then his house, and he prepared to begin training with his fellow Quincy.

_Soul Society..._

_Rukongai District..._

Four silhouetted figures flew through Rukongai and landed at the base of the Seki-Seki barrier separating Rukongai from Seireitei; a gigantic gray wall, which seems to be much larger than usual, now reaching high into the clouds. Walking into the moonlight, the four silhouetted figures could now be seen in full. The one known as Shikyo was a tall man with flowing black hair that stretched down to the back of his neck and a few strands flowing in front of his face, two white gloves on his hands and two white shoes on his feet. The one known as Zen was very tall and extremely muscular, with long, brown, flowing hair about the same length as Shikyo's. The one known as Burikka is shorter than the other two, and has long, flowing, flame-red hair about the same length as Shikyo's and Zen's. The final one, Hig, was a tall woman with long, flowing, blond hair that stretches down to her middle back, average sized breasts, and a ring on both of her ring fingers. Each one of them were adorned in long, large, thick, red cloaks with a mixture of blue and black lightning bolts tattered on them.

Shikyo shifted his gaze over to Zen, who then shook his head and stepped close to the Seki-Seki barrier. Zen clutched his fist and prepared a punch; before he launched, Shikyo activated some Kido technique which caused a black aura to surround them all. Zen punched the wall, which caused several miles of the wall to instantly be destroyed, crumble, and collapse in on itself. The destruction of the wall caused a huge, thick cloud of smoke, so intense that when the others started to walk it was difficult for them to at first. Zen knelt down to one knee and grabbed the fist he used with his other hand, as it was now bleeding profusely.

"Damn." Zen exclaimed in a loud, booming voice, attempting to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "As strong as I am, destroying this wall still managed to drain me so much." He was attempting to stop the bleeding with his hand, which was working a tiny bit, but it was still bleeding intensely.

"Retreat, Zen." Shikyo said to him, walking up to him and resting his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort. "You've played your part in this mission. There's no need for you to stay here and endanger your life any longer." Shikyo's voice was assuring.

"Very well." Zen made his way to his feet, still clutching his fist as tightly as he could with his other hand, and walking away. "Good luck, comrades." Zen then used Shunpo to escape the area, leaving only a burst of smoke in his wake.

"Burikka, you're up." Shikyo stated to Burikka, who stepped forward and drew his Zanpakuto, which was sheathed at his side in a red sheath. It had a diamond shapped, red hilt guard, a stripped red and black hilt, and a gray blade which is the same size as a normal Katana blade.

As the alarm in Soul Society began to sound loudly all across Soul Society, Burikka responded, "Alright. Even with the alarm sounding, they won't be able to catch us."

Burikka used Shunpo to get to the center of Seireitei in just several seconds, and then again to get to the 1st Division Barracks. As he began to attack patrolling Shinigami, who appeared to be more alert now due to the alarm sounding, the sun was beginning to rise behind him, allowing the enemy Shinigami to take notice of his appearance just before he kills them. He begins to strike each one of the guards down, going to each of the division barracks gradually, from the 1st Division to the 13th Division. After the Kido that Shikyo activated for them fully charged, even when enemy Shinigami could lay eyes on him-which was rare-they still couldn't see him; instead all they could see was a black cloud of smoke with a sword protruding out of it, hence the name of the spell, **Black Smoke Cloud Evasion**. The technique also appeared to make him faster as well, because the longer he spent with it on, the faster he became, without visibly using his Shunpo at all. Blood was shed and bodies fell for several minutes until he was finished, landing on his feet, his Zanpakuto drenched in enemy blood. He shook most of the blood off his sword, sheathed it back up, and quickly made his way back to Shikyo's and Hig's position, deactivating the Kido that was shrouding him.

"Mission accomplished." Burrikka said with a slight grin, pleased with his success.

"For you maybe, but not for us." Shikyo exclaimed. "You can leave now. It's our turn to strike."

Burikka understood and used his Shunpo to leave. Both Shikyo and Hig entered Seireitei and, with very fast Shunpos, quickly arrived at the entrance of the Central 46 Chambers; it was a gigantic building, that was as wide as the eye could see and as tall as the eye could see, and a front door blocked off with a stone wall, then bars, then a visible electrical field, then a visible flame field. Shikyo and Hig drew their Zanpakuto at the same time and struck the entrance with them; the force was great enough to take out the flame barrier, the electrical barrier, the bars, and the stone wall, turning them to rubble, and causing the alarm that the Central 46 has to sound off, even louder than the Soul Society's alarm.

Both of them entered the chambers of Central 46, using their Shunpo, arrived at each room quickly, killing the Central 46 guards stationed in each room in bloody massacres. When they arrived at the main Central 46 meeting room they destroyed the wall, alerting Central 46 to their arrival.

"What the!?" The head judge shouts at the destruction of the wall, unable to see through the dust created by it. "Who dares bust into the Central 46! Show yourselves!"

Shikyo and Hig walked through the dust; due to the Kido still surrounding them, the jurymen and judges of Central 46 could not make out who they were. Hig approached each one of them faster than they could react and used her sword to cut them down. "Not you." The head judge exclaimed in a terrified tone of voice upon Hig arriving at the final one, who appeared to recognize her for a brief moment before she killed him as well. She stood at the top of the Central 46 judging room, her sword drenched in blood, dead bodies surrounding her. She shook most of the blood off of her sword and sheathed it, Shikyo sheathing his own. The two of them then reunited to the same location.

"Well done." Shikyo complimented Hig, resting his hand on her shoulder in gratitude. "You can leave now. I'll take care of the rest."

"Yeah, I got it." Hig replied. Her voice was gentle and soothing, and didn't sound like she was too harmful, despite what she just did to the Central 46. She used her Shunpo to quickly escape the Soul Society.

Shikyo, all alone now, clenched his fist and punched the ground with great force, destroying the stone, cement, and brick ground like nothing, revealing a passageway beneath Central 46, which Shikyo then followed. The pathway was long, winding, and hazardous, with horrific traps at every single corner, which Shikyo easily managed to evade, weather they were fire traps, lightning traps, earth traps, water traps, wind traps, weapon traps, bottomless pit traps, or more guards locating him; all of them he easily and swiftly eliminated and passed without issues. He soon came to the bottom; a room which was so poorly lit that Shikyo could barely see a thing. Several seconds after arriving, however, the room lit up completely. Unsurprisingly it looked exactly like all the other rooms: stone walls coated in cement, but this time no exit to be seen except for the way he came. Shikyo looked at the far corner of the room, gazing up, and saw his target; a gigantic chair which had the Soul Society's greatest criminal and traitor, Sosuke Aizen, sitting in it, completely tied up in black leather bands from head to toe.

"It's about time." Shikyo whispered to himself. "Ready to be free, Aizen?"

_Soul Society..._

_Seireitei..._

_Captain's Council..._

The Soul Society was lit completely now due to the sun hovering overhead; since the previous day construction of Soul Society, which lasted through the night, progressed steadily, but was still no where close to being finished. Thankfully all the Hollows that were in Soul Society appeared to be either driven out or killed, so no more havoc was being spread around Seireitei any further. The Captain Council room was one of the few buildings still damn near completely intact; the few remaining Captains and Lieutenants in Soul Society were entering to have a joined Captain and Lieutenant meeting, due to Captain Commander Kyoraku calling an emergency meeting to deal with the new threat that caused not only Soul Society's alarm to sound, but also Central 46's alarm to sound. When they got into position, very few Captains and Lieutenants were left; only five of the thirteen Captains, and four of the thirteen Lieutenants. The six Captains were Shunsui Kyoraku, SoiFon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Jushiro Ukitake, and the four Lieutenants were Rukia Kuchiki, Isane Kotetsu, Ikkaku Madarame, and Renji Abari. Arriving last at the entrance of the meeting room was Kisuke Urehara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukabishi, also attending this crucial meeting.

After everyone was in position, Shunsui began to speak, his voice about as laid back as usual, but with a certain level of urgency that isn't normally present when he speaks. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I was hoping to have the next meeting under better circumstances, but sadly we're in a crucial time right now."

"Is this about the Soul Society's alarm sounding, Captain Commander?" Byakuya questioned, in his normally monotone voice. He was tall with long, flowing, black hair with white stripes, black eyes, and a straight, careless facial expression.

Shunsui shook his head, sadly. "Not only that, but also the Central 46 alarm sounded too." He explained. "They attempted to contact me, but were cut off; however, I understood the message and went to check on them, and they were all slaughtered."

"But we've driven all the Hollows out of Soul Society." SoiFon pointed out. She had a short stature, with short, black hair, (cut a lot shorter than it usually is), and black eyes.

"Exactly." Shusui agrees. "That's the disturbing part. I fear that the Soul Society is under attack again by different enemies."

"Great." Renji exclaimed behind Byakuya. He was tall with extremely long, red hair tied up in a huge, messy ponytail behind him, and red eyes. "That's the last thing we need right now. I mean, look at the damage that the Quincy did. The Gotei 13 was almost completely wiped out."

"Precisely." Shunsui said again. He was extremely tall with long, black hair, black eyes, and a red cloak being worn over his Captain's cloak. "That's why I'm increasing the level of the Martial Law in Soul Society. Inform your individual divisions that, if they are to spot anyone who seems to be even slightly bit suspicious, take them out. Even if it turns out they weren't the culprits, they won't be charged with treason." He explained solemnly. "I hate to do this, but it's the only way to ensure the safety of Soul Society." His gaze turned to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abari, inspect Central 46." His gaze turned to Kenpachi. "Captain Kuchiki, you and your entire division will be constantly patrolling Soul Society, both Rukongai and Seireitei, without rest." His eyes shifted to SoiFon. "Captain SoiFon, you and your division will travel throughout Rukongai and make sure that everyone who lives there remain in their homes at all times." His gaze shifted to the center of the room. "Everyone else, just stay alert. Whoever broke into Soul Society are obviously taking advantage of the lack of security now, and are probably extremely powerful."

After his speech he was confronted by three 1st Division messengers-clad in a red uniform with brown wooden masks on their faces and each one possessing a sword. They came in a small triangle formation, the head messenger having a folder which he handed to Shunsui, while the three of them bowed to him simultaneously.

"Hm?" Shunsui said with curiosity. "What's this?"

"News from Central 46...before they were killed." He exclaimed.

Shunsui looked surprised and shocked, taking the folder and opening it up, removing the files from it. "How?"

"I can't say for sure Captain Commander, but..." he trailed off, thinking of the appropriate way to word it..."In our opinion, we suspect that they knew that the Soul Society was going to be infiltrated, but didn't have time to inform anyone before it happened...all they had time to do was to write this report."

"Does it say who the intruders are?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure." The messenger responded truthfully and emotionless.

"Okay that's fine." Shunsui said, putting the files back in the folder. "You can leave now. Thank you for the report."

The messengers left in a hurry as Shunsui averted his attention back to the council. "I'll go over the files when I get back to my barracks; in the meantime, everyone has their assignments. I'm counting on you to protect the Soul Society despite how short handed that we are at the moment. Dismissed." He finished as everyone hauled out of the meeting room, one after another.

_Soul Society..._

_Seireitei..._

_Central 46 Chambers..._

_Sosuke Aizen's Prison..._

"Who is it that is speaking to me, of all people, right now." Aizen demanded in a loud, booming, stern voice which spanned the entirety of the room they were in, and even several rooms beyond.

"Allow me to show you, Aizen." Shikyo said as sternly as Aizen did. He drew his Zanpakuto, used Shunpo to reach Aizen's seat, and swung it once, instantly and at great speed shredding the entirety of the black bands binding Aizen, then proceeding to land back down where he previously was in front of Aizen.

Dust surrounded Aizen from the attack but quickly cleared, and Aizen slowly rose to his feet. His appearance gradually reverted back to the way it was before he was defeated by Ichigo; he had long, flowing, silver hair, was extremely muscular, and his Espada uniform was torn here and there, with a large V appearing at the top revealing the location where the Hogyoku is implanted in his chest, glowing a tiny bit. His fingernails were more like claws, and his eyes were fiery red. The frown which he previously had, due to him being disturbed by Shikyo, turned to a devious grin as he raised both of his hands up to his sides, their open palms facing upwards.

"May I ask who it was who freed me?" He exclaimed in a questioning and rather condescending manner.

"Me." Shikyo responded, stepping forward a bit more, removing the Kido spell he was shrouded in.

Aizen's eyes widened, stunned, as he saw Shikyo stand before him, his grin widening further into a large, evil smile. His hands dropped back down to his side again, almost lifeless, as he stepped forward, appearing down a little ways in front of Shikyo with a speed that appeared as if he teleported. "Shikyo Fushiawase." He said with an amused tone. "I've heard about you and seen pictures of you...but I never thought I'd get to see you with my own two eyes."

"Life's full of surprises." Shikyo said. He began to move forward to Aizen, who bent down into a fighting stance, clutching his fists and raising them in front of himself. "Now surrender to me, Sosuke Aizen." He demanded; Aizen's expression did not waver at all however, and instead he only appeared to be even more excited.

"Fool! You think I'd work with you!?" Aizen stammered, taking his left hand, opening up the fist, and charging Shikyo toward the chest, claws pointed at him.

Shikyo grabbed Aizen's hand, a shocked expression appearing on his face, and Shikyo clutched his hand so hard he crushed it, the sound of crushing boners and muscles sounding to both their ears, and Aizen squinting in pain. Shikyo reached his other hand back and bent his knees in a battle ready formation, one foot in the front touching Aizen's front foot, and one foot stretched far into the back.

"You're the fool." Shikyo corrected. "I'm not after you...I'm after what's inside of you." He explained. Shikyo directed the pointing finger and index finger of his free hand, touching each other, at Aizen's chest and shouted, "Tsukyboshi." When he did a burst of Spiritual Power was ejected from his fingers to Aizen's chest, knocking the visible Hogyoku out through the back, clearly shocking him, sending blood spraying everywhere out of the hole in Aizen's chest.

Aizen coughed up blood and fell to one knee. Before the Hogyoku hit the ground Shikyo reached behind Aizen and grabbed it with the same hand that ejected it, his other hand still holding onto Aizen's hand, and then used Shunpo to back a distance away from him, letting go of him, before a miniature explosion took place fatally wounding Aizen, damaging the ground and the walls around them a great deal. Aizen then collapsed to the ground, his cape and the rest of his uniform tattered and almost destroyed with cuts, rips, and holes everywhere, and blood ran everywhere, leaking out from Aizen.

"Magnificent." Shikyo said, pleased. "After all my hard work and planning I finally have it...the Hogyoku." He gazed down at the tiny Hogyoku between his fingers. "Now, time to escape."

Before he could make another step in any direction the wall behind him exploded into dust and rubble. Shikyo spun around to see two Shinigami standing behind him-Byakuya and Renji-adorned in their individual Shinigami uniforms.

"Hold it!" Renji exclaimed, both him and Byakuya drawing their Zanpakuto as they confronted Shikyo. "Roar! Zabimaru!" He shouted. His Zanpakuto then changed form; the blade grew much longer and wider, indented spikes growing on both sides and one on the very end.

Before they could attack Aizen stood up behind Shikyo and started laughing maniacally. "No, you're the fool, Shikyo!" His face, which was faced upward, then shifted back to Shikyo. "Even though it's no longer inside of me...that Hogyoku which you took from me...still belongs to me." As he gradually said it a gigantic amount of Spiritual Power began to burst out of Aizen and he prepared to attack Shikyo.

Renji looked horrified at what he saw, and Byakuya, attempting keep calm and composed, was shaking ever so slightly at his hands and legs, which Renji took notice to.

"Renji...I'll take Aizen, you take the other one." Byakuya stated more seriously sounding than Renji had ever heard from him.

Shikyo put the Hogyoku he stole inside his pocket and said, "No need." He turned around and released his own Spiritual Power to combat Aizen's. It was so devastating it completely destroyed the Central 46 Chambers, shattering and crumbling the ground, reaching into the sky, so intense that it caused storm clouds to form up above, so decimating that it blinded both Renji and Byakuya and even managed to frighten Aizen a great deal; even though he said nothing about it, the terror could easily be seen in his face. Shikyo's hair hovered above his head because of the intensity, and he clutched his fists to keep the power as high as it appeared to be.

Aizen bolted toward Shikyo; before he could get close, however, Shikyo reached out his hand and, before his hand reached Aizen's, Aizen's entire arm detached and exploded, a pool of blood drenching Aizen. He spun around with his hand open palmed and stretched mostly out, slightly bent, attempting to strike Shikyo in the neck, but Shikyo blocked it with one of his hands and grabbed onto it with the other hand and squeezed it so hard that it exploded similarly to the other. Shikyo finished by using his left foot to kick Aizen in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood, sending him flying back into the building behind him, the dust created making it impossible to see him. After a few seconds, making sure that he was finished, Shikyo ceased using all that Spiritual Power, undamaged, and tilted his head back toward Renji and Byakuya, not even visually phased by the battle.

"Still want to fight?" Shikyo asked rhetorically, in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer but was just toying with them. Due to the heat generated by his and Aizen's Spiritual Power sweat was pouring down his face and into his eyes, making him have to wipe his eyes clean with his hand as he turned around to face his other two enemies again.

"Damn straight!" Renji exclaimed; Byakuya tried to stop him, but he was too late.

Renji used Shunpo to ascend high into the air and stretched his Zabimaru to the point that it was at least 10 times it's own length, stretching all around him. He went to the other side of Shikyo where he couldn't see and stretched Zabimaru at him from behind. Shikyo just turned behind slowly and then bent down backward, using the bottom of his foot to kick Zabimaru's blade upward into the sky; the force also caused Renji to fly up with it, even though he didn't attack Renji personally. Shikyo continued his back flip landing his feet gently on the ground, and then came to his feet and turned around, glaring at Byakuya.

As he walked closer, Byakuya raised his Zanpakuto in front of him and shouted, "Scatter: Senbonzakura!" When he did, the blade shattered into many microscopic blades which continued to hover around Byakuya.

Shikyo appeared in front of Byakuya, with the fastest Shunpo he'd ever seen, and punched, being blocked by Byakuya's blades, but somehow not cut by them. He then appeared behind Byakuya, and tried to kick, being blocked again, almost dazing him by the speed this time. He then appeared above Byakuya, even faster this time, and stuck a punch to Byakuya's face, as his blades were to slow to catch up this time. He flew back into the distance, as Renji finally hit the ground, Zabimaru's Shikai turning to it's normal state again. Byakuya and Renji quickly got up, but refused to move toward him, transfixed by his power. They just stared as he averted his gaze away from them, walking away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Renji yelled, the confidence that was previously in his voice almost completely gone now, stuttering and stumbling over his words.

"I'm leaving." He said matter-of-fact. "I don't have time to be dealing with pathetic Shinigami like you. You're not worth my time, and you're toying with my patience."

Unusual for both of them, they diddn't even attempt to stop him as they walked away. Renji was visibly terrified at Shikyo's power and Byakuya was still trying to hide it, but it was clear to how much his hands were shaking, and now how much he was sweating, that he was also horrified by what he just saw.

"Besides, I've got what I came for." Shikyo said, pulling the Hogyoku out of his pocket. "Pathetic. Soul Society has really fallen since the old days, I see." He then used a final Shunpo to escape from Soul Society, leaving no trace of his arrival except for the overwhelming destruction he caused to obtain what he wanted.

Just after Shikyo left an entire division of 1st Division messengers arrived at the site, stunned by what they saw: Central 46 was gone, and the destruction was massive. They looked at Byakuya and Renji, and were even more shocked by how defeated and tattered that they were, but this unknown enemy. The head of this division was clad in black instead of red and spoke to Renji.

"Lieutenant Abari." He exclaimed in a strong, booming voice. "Report the situation. Why the hell has Central 46 been destroyed!?"

"I-It was this...I don't even know." Renji attempted to explain, obviously having trouble, still trying to comprehend what just happened. "This intruder...completely slaughtered Central 46 and massacred the two of us," pointing out Byakuya with his change in gaze momentarily. "And the power he boasted...it can't even be described...he freed Aizen but killed him so easily, despite the fact that he was still in his transcended form. He's a monster."

"Wait!" He leader stopped him. "He freed Aizen? Where is he!?"

Renji pointed over to Aizen, the other messengers lifting up his corpse, and their shocked faces turned to terrible discomfort at the sight of him.

"Where's the Hogyoku?" The leader asked, noticing that it was missing, when it should have been stuck inside of Aizen's chest forever.

"The intruder...he stole it and escaped." Renji explained with a sad tone. His expression suddenly went from sadness to anger, and he punched the ground as hard as he could. "Dammit! We couldn't do anything to stop him! All we could do is sit by and watch like fucking dogs! We're terribly sorry for our failure!" He bowed to them, Byakuya quickly joining him.

"Don't worry about it." He said although not assuring, more solemn than anything else. "If there's truly an enemy that could do this to Aizen in this state, then nobody, especially Captain Commander Kyoraku, would expect you to win. Go to the Captain Commander with us to report immediately Captain...Lieutenant..." He ordered as his subordinates tied up Aizen's corpse and began to haul it away in the same direction to the same location.

_Soul Society..._

_Seireitei..._

_1__st__ Division Barracks..._

Renji, Byakuya, and the division of 1st Division Messengers, accompanied by their leader, arrived at the front of the 1st Division Barracks, finding that the front door was open. They made sure someone was inside, and Kyoraku welcomed them to report. The only three who entered were Byakuya, Renji, and the leader of the messengers carrying Aizen's body; all the other messengers remained outside to await the results of the report. Shunsui was stunned when he saw Aizen's body; as stunned as anyone would be.

"What the hell happened?" His voice was low and dark; very unusual for Shunsui.

"It's a long story." Renji answered, mostly composed by this point, but still visibly shaken up.

After a long explanation Shunsui just shook his head in understanding. "I see." He said, thoughtfully. "I do have a plan, but I"m not sure how well it's going to work. First, take Aizen's body and put it in the cryogenic state Old Man Yama prepared for him before his death. I'm gonna have to call another meeting right away to discuss this. This is far to urgent to put off till some other time."

"I agree." Byakuya exclaimed; he was so shaken up by these recent turn of events he hasn't been talking for awhile. "We need to prepare for whatever or whoever is plotting against Soul Society."

"Can I count on you to call the meeting for me?" He asked. "I still some have work I need to take care of here first."

"Of course."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
